Making it right
by InuTamer365
Summary: Camille and Logan are finally a couple but what happens when their friends get in the way of their relationship? t for safety.
1. Chapter 1

3rd person point of view

A sharp pain skimmed cross Logan's cheek.

"Hi Camille," Logan said.

"Hi Logan!" Camille said as she walked away.

"Dude, why do you like her?" Kendall asked, "She hurts!"

"There is no reason for love Kendall," Logan said, "You'll see one day."

"Okay then," Kendall said.

Kendall walked into apartment 2j. Carlos was busy stuffing his face with corn dogs. James was combing his hair in front of huge mirror.

"Its official, Logan scares me!" Kendall.

"Why?" Carlos asked, "never mind I don't want to know."

James nodded. Kendall plopped himself on the couch. Just then his cell phone rang.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_How was that? r&r bye!_


	2. Asking the question

_Okay I would just like to say wow! I got 3 reviews. My last story I didn't get any! Any ways keep em coming people. I try to make the story funny but I don't know how that worked out. What do you think?_

"Hey dad!" Camille said as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"Hi honey bunches," her dad responded," do you think you can mind being on your own for a couple weeks while I'm visiting your grandmother? She's sick and only one of us can visit her."

"Sure dad I'll be fine," Camille said.

_Logan's P.O.V `_

Okay well Camille and I have always been friends but I seemed to be drawn to her from the start. Maybe it was she was dramatic and I was meek. I don't know, all I know is that I like her or love her I'm not sure yet. Anyway today was the day; I was going to ask Camille out. Wish me luck.

_Regular p.o.v._

Logan walked furiously to Camille. He had taken lessons from James on asking girls out.

"Hey Camille can I ask you something?" Logan said.

_Do you like it? I am so happy people review. I will now cry happily!_


	3. The answer

_Did you like my cliffhanger? Mwahahaha I am evil!_

Logan's point of view

"Sure," Camille said. I almost leapt for joy until I realized she was talking on the phone.

"Bye dad have fun. Say hi to Grandma for me! She said, "Oh hi Logan! Didn't see you there! What do you want?"

"I am taking a survey for Mr. Bitters and I wanted to know if you like oranges or apples better," I lied.

"Uh, okay I like apples I guess," She said confused. I walked away relieved. Kendall came up to me.

Kendall's point of view

What was Logan doing?

"That is not the way to ask a girl out!" I yelled.

"Who said I was asking her out?" Logan said.

"I did! Now come on you are going to ask Camille the right way, "I demanded. I dragged a reluctant Logan over to Camille.

Camille's point of viewing

The first thing I saw was Logan being dragged by Kendall. I have always liked Logan. He is nice funny and does a good griffin impression.

"Hi Camille!" Logan said nervously, "So I was thinking me you a movie Saturday night?"

My heart left with joy perfect!

"Sure!" I said calmly.

_I own nothing_

_Did you like it?_


	4. The date

_Disclaimer: sadly I don't own big Time Rush if I did Carlos and Sasha wouldn't have broken up! Although Carlos and Stephanie is awesome too._

_ Now that I ranted enough I would just like to say that so far the reviews are awesome. I hope that means I'm doing well! I meant to say earlier that if you complain that my chapters are too short I will ignore that remark. Just because it's short doesn't mean it's bad. In my other stories everyone complained about it._

"Hey Logan," James greeted. Logan waved back subconsciously. Today he had a date with Camille. At the apartment in which the four boys lived in Logan tried to get Mrs. Knight to give him dating advice.

"On a movie date either see a really sad movie or a really scary movie ok? Now LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mrs. Knight said at the end of her rope. Logan thanked her.

_At the movie theater_

"Hi Camille!" Logan waved.

"Hey! What movie are we going to see today?" Camille asked him.

"I don't know what movie do you want to see?" "Logan asked. They chose their movie and entered the theater. Logan bought them popcorn to share in hopes of a classic hand holding moment.

_ After the movie _

"Did you like the movie?" Camille asked.

"Yeah the movie was great," Logan said nonchalantly.

"Really? You were screaming like a girl the entire time." Camille stated.

"I was making sure you didn't feel left out," Logan said, "hey do you want to get a bite to eat before we head back." Logan didn't want this night to end.

"Sure I'd love to," Camille responded. The two jumped into the car and went to a small local café.

_How did you peeps like it? I know I kind of sounded mean about the short chapters so I am going to clear things up. Believe it or not authors work really hard on their posts and we try to make them as long as we can (or at least I do). Writing chapters as soon as we can is hard and unless you wrote a story before you won't know what I'm talking about or maybe you have physic powers and do know what I am talking about. Sorry about snapping it's just that another story I wrote got one of those reviews __ . Things that could happen to a writer that causes short chapters:_

_Writers block_

_Birth of baby_

_Hit by car_

_Illness_

_Must protect the world from unknown alien invaders_

_Killed by unknown alien invaders_

_School_

_Younger brothers_

_Younger sisters_

_Pet died_

_Death by sudden infants death syndrome_

_Dr Hax kills you ( if you play G mod you know what I'm talking about)_

_Fire drill_

_Another author kills you_


	5. Kendall steps in

_I haven't updated in months! Sorry I was really busy!_

"Hey, Logan? You willing to go to the movies with me and Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"No can do, I'm going with Camille," Logan responded. This was not the first time Logan had said no since he started to date Camille. In fact to Kendall it seemed Logan was blowing them off left and right. _We hardly ever see Logan,_ Kendall thought. He, Carlos and James might just have to do something about that. Kendall walked over to 2j.

"Guys, get your duct tape," Kendall commanded Carlos and James.

_That was shorter than I thought it would be. Tada._

_I own nothing._


End file.
